Bez ciasta nie idę
by fefasz
Summary: Naruto uwielbia piec. Kiedy jednego dnia kończą mu się składniki potrzebne do ciasta, idzie pożyczyć je od swojego sąsiada. I przy okazji zaprasza go na ciasto.


Fik na Event Walentynkowy 2014 na forum sasunaru .pl

Beta: Pico

Tytuł: TAT

* * *

Dzwonek do drzwi przerwał ciszę panującą w mieszkaniu, odrywając tym samym Sasuke od książki, którą właśnie czytał. Niezadowolony z przymusowej przerwy w lekturze, wstał z fotela i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę przedpokoju. Ktoś chyba nie mógł się doczekać spotkania z nim, bo zadzwonił po raz drugi i trzeci, tym razem dłużej i bardziej nagląco.

— Przecież idę — warknął pod nosem Uchiha. Otworzył drzwi nawet nie sprawdzając kto za nimi stoi.

— O, jesteś... Hej. — Jego oczom ukazał się sąsiad z mieszkania obok – Naruto. Zazwyczaj gdy go widział, młody mężczyzna był uśmiechnięty i pełen energii, a teraz Sasuke patrzył na jego całkowite przeciwieństwo: niepewny i zdenerwowany.

— Jestem i zazwyczaj nie siedzę całymi dniami pod drzwiami, czekając aż ktoś przyjdzie — burknął, odnosząc się do natarczywego dzwonienia. — Coś się stało? Do tej pory raczej mnie unikałeś...

— Hah, no widzisz... — Naruto zaśmiał się nerwowo i podrapał po karku. — Pani Fujimoto nie ma, więc na naszym piętrze zostajesz mi tylko ty... Piekę ciasto i tak się przypadkiem złożyło, że zabrakło mi mąki. A bez mąki ciasta nie będzie, więc...

— Przyszedłeś zapytać czy mam pożyczyć.

— Dokładnie! Czytasz mi w myślach, czy jak?

Sasuke spojrzał na niego pogardliwym wzorkiem, ale nie skomentował.

— Poczekaj tu, powinienem coś znaleźć. — On sam nie lubił stać nad garami, więc nie potrzebował takich produktów, ale lubił wypełniać nimi szafki „na wszelki wypadek". A skoro je miał, to mógł się podzielić. Lepsze to niż gdyby miały się zalęgnąć robaki i tylko narobić mu więcej kłopotu.

Znalazł nieotwieraną paczkę mąki i zaniósł ją sąsiadowi.

— Dzięki! — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Ah, i... Nie chciałbym cię za bardzo wykorzystywać, ale...

— Czego jeszcze potrzebujesz? — przerwał mu Sasuke.

— Cukru! Została mi naprawdę niewielka ilość, nie starczy na całe ciasto. — Sasuke westchnął i odwrócił się, kierując się z powrotem w stronę kuchni. — I jeszcze proszek do pieczenia, jak masz! — Usłyszał radosny głos Naruto.

— Pieczesz ciasto, a nie masz najważniejszych składników? Zazwyczaj najpierw idzie się na zakupy, a potem zaczyna pieczenie — zdziwił się, podając mu kolejne produkty.

— Oh, bo to tak spontanicznie wyszło. W każdym razie, jeszcze raz dzięki. Postaram się jak najszybciej odkupić — dodał, odwracając się i idąc w stronę swojego mieszkania.

— Naruto! — zawołał za nim Sasuke. — Zamiast oddawać lepiej przynieś mi kawałek tego ciasta.

— To może wpadniesz dzisiaj do mnie? — Uzumaki spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem przez ramię. — Jakoś wieczorem?

— Będę o dziewiętnastej — odpowiedział i zamknął drzwi. Do tej pory nie planował pogłębiania znajomości z sąsiadem, bo jakoś nigdy nie przepadał za towarzystwem innych. Ale Naruto był przystojny, a dzięki obserwacjom i cienkim ścianom, Sasuke dowiedział się, że, tak jak on, jest gejem. Dla zaspokojenia potrzeb własnego ciała mógł od czasu do czasu spędzić z kimś czas.

Punkt dziewiętnasta Sasuke zapukał do drzwi Naruto. Nie musiał długo czekać aż gospodarz mu otworzy, bo już po chwili witał go z, jak można się było spodziewać, szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Wchodź! Przed chwilą wyjąłem ciasto z piekarnika, jesteś idealnie. — Sasuke wszedł do mieszkania, w którym roznosił się przyjemny cynamonowy zapach.

— Tak w ogóle, to co upiekłeś? Chciałbym wiedzieć zanim zacznę jeść — zapytał, zaglądając za Naruto do kuchni.

— Szarlotka. Napijesz się kawy czy herbaty?

— Kawy. Czarna bez cukru.

— Się robi! — Naruto włączył czajnik i wyciągnął dwie filiżanki. — Może usiądziesz w salonie, a ja zaraz wszystko przyniosę? To ten pokój na przeciwko kuchni.

Sasuke bez problemu trafił do wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Było urządzone dość skromnie, po lewej stronie szafka z niewielkim telewizorem, obok komoda, a na przeciwko stolik i dwa fotele. Usiadł na jednym z nich i cierpliwie czekał na Uzumakiego.

Chwilę później Naruto dołączył do niego, niosąc niewielką tacę, na której ledwo mieściły się dwie parujące filiżanki, talerzyki z ciastem i widelczyki.

— Może ci pomóc? Jeszcze się potkniesz i wylejesz — zaproponował Sasuke.

— Spoko, nie martw się. Jestem kelnerem, mam w tym wprawę! — Z uśmiechem postawił przed nim kawę oraz ciasto. — Czy czegoś jeszcze pan sobie życzy?

— Towarzystwa?

— Już podaję! — Usiadł w fotelu na przeciwko, nie odrywając wzroku od Uchihy. — Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować.

— A ja mam nadzieję, że moja mąka i cukier się nie zmarnowały. — Wziął widelec do ręki i odkroił kawałek. Nie zjadł go jednak, czekając aż Naruto spróbuje pierwszy, żeby upewnić się, że szarlotka jest zjadliwa. — Najpierw ty.

— Co, boisz się, że cię otruję? — zażartował, ale mimo to demonstracyjnie wpakował sobie do ust spory fragment. — Pyyycha! — wybełkotał z pełnymi ustami.

Sasuke niepewnie uniósł widelec do ust i zdziwił się, kiedy kolejne smaki zaczęły do niego docierać. Ciasto było kruche, jabłka niekwaśne i z delikatnym posmakiem cynamonu. Wierzch pokryty cienką warstwą idealnie upieczonej bezy idealnie pasował do nie za słodkiej całości. Jednym słowem – idealne.

— Nie przypuszczałem, że potrafisz tak dobrze piec — powiedział z podziwem.

— Ha! — Ucieszył się Naruto. — Moja mama, której wypieki są najlepsze na świecie, uparła się, żeby mnie nauczyć, kiedy dowiedziała się, że jestem gejem i do tego chcę zamieszkać sam. Gotować też mnie nauczyła, żebym nie jadł samych mrożonek i innych niezdrowych posiłków. Nie pierwszy raz jestem jej za to wdzięczny.

— Oh... Jesteś gejem? — udał zdziwienie Sasuke. Nie mógł przecież przyznać, że w jakikolwiek sposób interesował się wcześniej jego życiem prywatnym.

Naruto nie odzywał się przez jakiś czas, tylko dłubał w szarlotce z zamyśleniem.

— Dobra, to nie było do końca tak, jak ci powiedziałem. Z tym ciastem. — Spojrzał na sąsiada, który wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco. — Już od jakiegoś czasu chciałem cię poznać, spędzić z tobą czas, a potem... — zrobił niewielką przerwę, nie chcąc mówić na głos tego, co miał na myśli. — No, w każdym razie, kiedy do ciebie zadzwoniłem, to zorientowałem się, że nie mam żadnego pretekstu do rozmowy, ciasto to było pierwsze co mi przyszło do głowy. I nawet gdybyś mi nie powiedział, że chcesz kawałek, to i tak bym do ciebie przyszedł i się wprosił. Także twój los był przesądzony od początku, nieważne jak, ale i tak dzisiejszy wieczór spędziłbyś ze mną! — zaśmiał się nerwowo, z nadzieją, że Uchiha się nie zdenerwuje.

— Nie wierzę — zaczął powoli Sasuke. — że dałem się nabrać na coś tak głupiego.

— Jesteś zły...?

— To zależy — usta Sasuke wygięły się w złośliwy uśmiech — kiedy upieczesz kolejne ciasto.


End file.
